


look into my eyes

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxceit - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus wakes up with purple eyes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 14
Kudos: 227





	look into my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 27 - Your eyes match your soulmate’s hair color. If they dye their hair, your eyes change colors.

"Purple?!" Janus squawks, staring into the mirror. "They dyed their hair _purple_?" He leans closer, as if willing the glass to show something different. Nope. Same unruly brown hair, same birthmark delicately filigreed across one side of his face, same freckles sprinkled across his cheeks, and-

Vibrant purple, staring back at him. 

"What was wrong with brown?" Janus asks the world plaintively. "It was a nice color. Nice and safe and pretty and _normal_." He pauses, making a face at himself. "Ew. Why do I care about normalcy all of a sudden?" He scrunches his nose.

Oh, right. _Because his eyes are fucking purple_.

"Look on the bright side, Jan," he mutters to himself. "They could be rainbow. Just remember Remus, that one ill-fated month in middle school." He snorts at the memory. Remus had worn his rainbow-hued eyes with pride. He'd been disappointed when his eyes returned to brown, then brightened up when they turned blue and green. He'd met Logan not long after, and the rest, as they say, is history. Although Logan refused to explain the rainbow incident, no matter how much Remus begged.

He has to admit, however begrudgingly, it's a pretty color. Prettier than he expected, if he's honest. He can picture the color on his soulmate, no problem. Do they have long hair or short? Straight or curly? Does their newly purple hair fall into their eyes?

"Janus, you are a pining idiot," he says aloud and sighs. It's time to go to work. Maybe no one will notice that his eyes are purple.

He works with Remus. Maybe pigs have also started their flight practice, and Hell's holding its first ice skating competition.

" _Dude_ ," Remus says, the instant Janus steps through the glass doors of the library. He enjoys working in the library. The smell of old books soothes his senses, and he likes helping people find what they're looking for. Most of the time. Remus works with the kids librarian and even Janus hasn't the faintest idea how that works. Somehow Remus is able to channel his inappropriate humor and wild enthusiasm into kid-friendly energy. And they vibe with it, as Logan would attempt to say. Remus can make a crying child calm down in a minute.

Remus can also, apparently, sense purple eyes ten paces away, and Janus internally curses him for it.

"Yes?" Janus asks calmly, as if today is any other day.

"Your eyes!" Remus hisses. "They're _purple_ , oh my god, this is too cool, your soulmate has purple hair. You gotta find them now, who could miss someone with hair the color of Barney's armpit?"

"Remus!" Janus chides. "That's a terrible metaphor. It's a lovely color, and I'm sure it looks lovely on them as well."

"Sure, sure," Remus says, flapping a hand in dismissal. "Of course it is, Jan Jan."

"Remus," Janus says, pinching the bridge of his nose. Contrition spreads across Remus's face.

"It is," he repeats. "I'm sure your soulmate looks great." He looks past Janus and whistles lowly. "Hey, Jan, that hair color look familiar to you or what?"

Janus whirls around, heart pulsing at the base of his throat, to see a figure, slumped over in a massively oversized purple-patched hoodie. Vibrant purple hair flops into the stranger's eyes, and Janus's mouth falls open. It's the exact same color.

"You don't think..." He trails off, but Remus is already calling out to the newcomer.

"Hey, welcome to the library! I'm Remus, this is Janus, we're here to help! Bee tee dubs, you might wanna check out the eyes on Jan here!" He shoves Janus the stranger's way, Janus blushing furiously and protesting all the time.

"Sorry about that," Janus says. "Remus is a little...overbearing."

"I can see that," the purple-haired man says. He sounds amused. "I'm Virgil. Your eyes are purple."

"I noticed," Janus says dryly. "Um... Just a question, but when did you dye your hair? It looks incredible."

"Thanks," Virgil says. Pink blooms on his cheeks. "And uh, this morning."

"I woke up with purple eyes," Janus confides. Virgil's eyes, a soft brown that reminds Janus of his own hair, widen.

"Maybe we're soulmates then," Virgil suggests. 

"Maybe we are," Janus agrees, and smiles. "After you get what you came here for, would you like to get to know each other?"

"Aren't you at work?" Virgil asks hesitantly. Janus hand-waves it away.

"Remus will cover for me," he says. "If he knows what's good for him," he adds over his shoulder, to a blatantly eavesdropping Remus. Caught, Remus just grins.

"Then it's a deal," Virgil says.


End file.
